


［啵奇塔/电次］小狗爱你

by Byebyelullaby



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byebyelullaby/pseuds/Byebyelullaby
Relationships: Pochita/Denji
Kudos: 34





	［啵奇塔/电次］小狗爱你

电次意犹未尽地舔着粘在手心的面包渣，吃那片面包就像硬吃下去一块海绵，但这也能让他多活一天，能活下去就是好事。啵奇塔在他脚边喝水，发出很欢快的声音。他蹲下来抚摸它的后背，而它快活地摇起尾巴。拉环穿过他的手指，像给他戴上一枚戒指。

电次想起遇到啵奇塔的那天，债主让他不管去乞讨还是出卖身体都要还上钱。他对啵奇塔说，“这两种我早就试过了，在爸爸还没有死掉的时候。爸爸说家里已经没有吃的了，让我自己想办法。出卖身体这种事我不是没想过，我听说做这个能赚很多，可是他们没有一个人愿意理我，他们嫌我太臭了。这条路走不通，所以我又去讨饭，结果一群也在那边讨饭的人要赶我走。他们让我滚，我就跪下来求他们。他们牵来一条流浪小狗，啵奇塔，是一条像你一样的小狗。它耳朵那里秃了一块，可是没人会帮它治好。他们说，如果我能让那条小狗操我就给我一千日元。一千日元诶！我当时想，太好了！一千日元够我吃好久饭了，也许我还可以去买一块蓬松香甜的面包，吃了之后就会做很甜的梦那种。所以我立刻就答应了，只是小狗看起来不太愿意。我在心里对它说了声抱歉，可是我真的好想要那一千日元啊，所以我无论如何都不想让它挣脱，从下面紧紧抱住它的身体。我不知道接下来要怎么做，他们开始笑了，说了好多我听不懂的东西，我才管不了那么多呢，反正最要紧的事是那一千日元。我摸到了它的蛋蛋，眼看钱就要到手了，结果我兴奋过头，按得太用力了。小狗狠狠咬了我一口，从我怀里逃掉了。最后我还是没从他们那里拿到钱，他们什么都没给我就走了。我感觉自己流了好多血，疼得我没办法站起来。然后我就开始看天，天一直在转，有很多云，形状不像小狗，像鸡屁股，看得我好饿好饿。再吃不到东西我就要饿死了，我拼命从地上爬起来，在垃圾箱里翻到了被人丢掉的剩饭。我什么都顾不上了，只能往嘴里塞，可惜回去之后全都吐掉了。啵奇塔，如果是你的话，你会跑掉吗？”

电次揉着啵奇塔的脸，啵奇塔一口水没咽下去，全都喷在电次的裤子上。电次脱下裤子挂在窗边，“就当是窗帘了！啵奇塔，你觉得怎么样？”啵奇塔跑过来蹭了蹭他，电次穿着内裤站在窗前感慨，“还是想和女孩子一起啊，如果啵奇塔能变成女孩子就好了……啵奇塔，怎么突然没精神了，对不起对不起，我不该说这种话的，啵奇塔是最好的小狗，就算是为了女孩子我也不会丢下你的。”啵奇塔咬住他的裤脚，很快又松开。

电次躺下来，啵奇塔爬到他身上，踩了踩他的胸口。电次把手放在它头顶，“啵奇塔，我们今晚来做什么样的梦呢？还不想睡吗？可是我有点困了，明早还要早起去砍树……”电次话还没说完就睡过去了。啵奇塔没有闭上眼睛，它侧躺在电次怀里，一只眼睛挨着电次的脸，好像要流下眼泪来。

电次被身体中涌动的潮水推向岸边，他迷迷糊糊地想，这是在做梦吗？可惜没有梦到和女孩子一起，但是，很舒服诶！大腿里侧被什么蹭着，他想到把蛋蛋卖掉的那个晚上。黑医叫他以后不要经常打飞机，他问，什么是打飞机？他纠缠了好久才明白过来，他还从来没试过呢！他喘气喘得很急，想要坐起来，却像被梦魇住，身体动弹不得。他想起那只逃走的小狗，小狗在咬他之前舔过他的脸，口水缓慢地在脸上风干。啵奇塔很少会舔他，偶尔他会试探着把手伸到电锯下面，它用小小的舌头触碰他的指尖，要小心那些锯齿。刚和啵奇塔认识的时候电次割伤过自己的手指，啵奇塔被吓得后退几步，一屁股坐在地上。电次把手指含进嘴里裹裹，然后展示亮晶晶的指头说，没事啦，啵奇塔，我们回家吧。

电次还不知道这是什么就先高潮了，因为身体是残缺的，尽管射出了点东西，也只是可怜地流出了透明的液体。他好像一个脱离地面的氢气球，然后在空中“砰”地爆开了。啵奇塔呢？啵奇塔趴在他身上，有什么东西进来了，电次想，有点痛，但也没有特别痛，没有挨打痛，也没有手术痛。他们以一种奇怪的方式贴合，假如他能看到自己的样子，就会联想到狗类之间的交配。就算是电次这样的笨蛋也还是反应过来了，他疑惑了一会儿，第一次果然还是想和女孩子，但是……啵奇塔不可以吗？从前他拿着啵奇塔去锯树，现在他是被锯倒的那棵。电次想象自己是一棵不会动的树，啵奇塔锯断他之后会把他带到哪里？啵奇塔发出舒服的哼声，做这种事也许比锯木头要轻松得多。过了一会儿就没那么痛了，啵奇塔卡在他身体里面，很奇怪，电次想，没有色色的感觉，和拥抱也没太大差别。很温暖的感觉，电次觉得自己正在融化，他想问啵奇塔，你吃过冰淇淋吗，那个一定很美味。他们做了很久，电次甚至觉得有点舒服，他腹部不断起伏着，啵奇塔抬起头，不让电锯碰伤他。他捏捏啵奇塔的脸，凉凉的风从外面吹进来，他维持着那个姿势，抱住啵奇塔睡着了。

啵奇塔在岸上奔跑。啵奇塔在找他，但鱼吃掉了他的身体。他卖掉的那只眼珠失而复得，在混浊的水中沉浮，无声地呼唤着啵奇塔的名字。啵奇塔啪嗒啪嗒冲进水里，衔起它像衔起一颗珍珠。

啵奇塔在梦里回答了电次的问题：我不会逃走的。

电次在巨痛中苏醒，发现自己肢体残破，由于失血过多而恢复得极慢。野狗因血的气味聚集过来，他们垂涎，口水滴在地上。电次有气无力地对它们说话，不管它们能不能听懂，“给你们吃也可以，但是心脏的地方要留下。”胸口很痛，呼吸变得困难，电次忍不住想要揉揉，手却断在他够不到的地方。远处的学校响起了放学铃声，电次好像听到了学生们欢笑的声音。

他闭上眼睛，啵奇塔向他跑来。


End file.
